falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
CreatureDialogueAssaultron.txt
__TOC__ CreatureDialogueAssaultron |scene=- |srow=87 |topic=000D101D |trow=3 |before= |response=Sir. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Ma'am. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Human on deck! Atten-SHUN! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1678 |before= |response=Accessing threat... Hostile is clear. Standing down. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1677 |trow=2 |before= |response=Friendly has gone rogue! Engaging! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Unexpected assault! Defending! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1676 |trow=3 |before= |response=Running close quarters subroutine! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Engaging at minimal distance! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=No quarter! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1675 |trow=25 |before= |response=Engaging target! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{talking to herself, frustrated that she has to kill someone}'' Engaging hostile! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Damn you warmongering humans! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Running elimination subroutines! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You are facing an Assaultron class combat robot. Death is inevitable. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I have not been programmed to fail. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Kilo, India, Lima, Lima! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You are facing an Assaultron class combat robot. Death is inevitable. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I have not been programmed to fail. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Combat zone is hot! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Running elimination subroutines! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=There's no way out of this! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Stand down! Stand down! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Analyzing hostile - calculating kill probability. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Assaultron engaged! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You humans. Pathetic. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Damn you warmongering humans! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Engaging the human! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I am ordering you to stand down! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I have been programmed to efficiently terminate human combatants. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=This fight is already over, human! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Engaging target! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{talking to herself, frustrated that she has to kill someone}'' Engaging hostile! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Targeting canine threat! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Dogs. I hate dogs. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1672 |trow=6 |before= |response=You are unauthorized to be. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=This area is restricted. Vacate the premises immediately. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You there! Stop. Your presence is not authorized. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Scanning for authorization. Authorization... denied. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Sir, this is a restricted area. Vacate immediately. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Ma'am, this is a restricted area. Vacate immediately. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1671 |trow=3 |before= |response=Deadly force detected! Reacting! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Under attack! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hostiles in the AO! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1670 |before= |response=That was... foolish. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C166F |trow=3 |before= |response=Security breached. Engaging! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Thief detected. Activating justice protocols! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Unauthorized acquisition. Assessment - immediate termination. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C166E |trow=5 |before= |response=''{Don't be alarmed if I try to kill you when I find you. It's just the way I've been programmed.}'' Reveal yourself! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Area not secure. Repeat. Area NOT secure. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hostile in the zone. Alert level bravo. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Scanning... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Assaultron class combat robot to unknown interloper - reveal yourself immediately! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C166D |trow=4 |before= |response=Engaging hostile! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Contact! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Engaging! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Weapons hot! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C166C |trow=4 |before= |response=Standing down. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Resetting threat level. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Negative sensor read. Weapons cold. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Scanners clear. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C166B |trow=4 |before= |response=Contact lost! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hostile has gone dark! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Threat lost! Entering enhanced detection mode. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Negative contact. Hostile utilizing stealth tactics. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C166A |trow=3 |before= |response=Target down. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Threat eliminated. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hostile down. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1669 |trow=5 |before= |response=Scanning... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hostile is still in the engagement zone... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Enemy presence still detected. AO is not secure. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Enemy combatant! Reveal yourself! You are merely delaying the inevitable. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{emphasis on "will"}'' Allocating additional power to sensors. The hostile will be detected and eliminated. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1668 |trow=4 |before= |response=Contact reacquired! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Threat re-detected! Engaging! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Enemy combatant re-acquired. Weapons free! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Re-engaging! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1667 |trow=4 |before= |response=Enemy has fled the combat zone. Standing down. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Target lost. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Area clear. Hostile activity ceased. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Scanners reading 0 hostiles. AO is clear. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1666 |trow=3 |before= |response=Sensor alert. Anomaly detected. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Scanners detecting sentient life. Alert level elevated. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Perimeter movement detected. Possible stealth unit in the AO. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1665 |trow=4 |before= |response=We have a situation! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=AO compromised! Engaging! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Ambush! Ambush! Defensive protocols engaged! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Surprise contact! Engaging! |after= |abxy=}} MQ106Investigations |scene= |srow=3 |topic=001476CA |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Broken robot, looping last inputs/messages}'' ...al signs. Alert: Critical... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Broken robot, looping last inputs/messages}'' ..ention, assailant, ... your weapons imme... |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Broken robot, looping last inputs/messages}'' ... Known Mercenary ... Exercise Extr... |after= |abxy=A3a}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=001476DA |before=Player: What have we here? |response=Error. System corrupt. I can't feel my legs. |after=Player Default: This had to be Kellogg. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001476D9 |before=Player Default: This had to be Kellogg. |response=Signature confirmed. Assailant: Kellogg. Known associate.... |after=Jabberbot: Assailant route tracked. Pursuit possible to Northwest. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001476D8 |before=Player Default: Just tell me where Kellogg went, tin can. |response=Identity of assailant: Kellogg. |after=Jabberbot: Assailant route tracked. Pursuit possible to Northwest. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=001476D7 |before=Player Default: You really got taken apart. |response=Critical systems non-functional. Hostile human... too powerful. |after=Jabberbot: Assailant route tracked. Pursuit possible to Northwest. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=001476D6 |before=Player Default: What happened here? |response=Error: Operator deceased. Threat level Omega. He killed us. |after=Jabberbot: Assailant route tracked. Pursuit possible to Northwest. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=001476CE |before=Player Default: Signature confirmed. Assailant: Kellogg. Known associate.... |response=Assailant route tracked. Pursuit possible to Northwest. |after=Companion: Robot broken. Kellogg did this? |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files